


Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe is a relentless flirt, M/M, but...sexy times Viktor..., i dont even ship this idk, i still very much ship Viktuuri but let's be real this probably happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years before Viktor and Yuri meet, Viktor has some fun with another skater.





	

            Viktor’s fingers shook as he attempted to unlock his apartment.

            “Hurry up, Vitya!” Christophe hissed.

            “I would be easier if I could feel my hands.” He protested.

            “Give it to me. I’m going to freeze my dick off!” Christophe grumbled, snatching the keys and unlocking it himself. “And then we won’t be having any fun, will we?”

            They ducked inside to escape the brutal cold, and Viktor immediately went to work removing his snow-caked coat.

            “You know it’s freezing outside when the Russian is cold, hm?” He chuckled, pulling off his gloves.

            “Well my winters aren’t exactly paradise, either.”

            "Fair enough." Viktor was hanging up his scarf when he felt a cold hand pam his bum. He jumped. 

            “But we won’t be cold for long.”

            Over his shoulder, Viktor glimpsed Chris's devilish grin. He smiled back. No, they wouldn't.

            Still shivering, both of them began stripping off their layers and layers of clothes. Viktor, being more prepared for Russian winter, had on quite a few more clothes than Chris. When he finally got down to his underwear, Christophe was already sprawled on the bed, stark naked.

            “A little more, pretty boy.” Christophe ordered, waging his finger at Viktor’s boxers. Despite himself, Viktor blushed. Christophe had been his friend for many years, and they had always flirted casually with each other. But this was the first time anything had ever come of it. He was surprised how awkward he felt, disrobing in front of the other man.

            Secretly, though, he was excited. Christophe was rumored to be excellent in bed.

            Putting aside any apprehension, Viktor did as he was told and stepped out of his boxers. When he looked up, Chris was face down on the bed, positioning a pillow under his hips.

            “I’m getting impatient, Vitya!” He whined, waggling his ass. “I’ve never been one for patience…”

            Viktor hesitated a moment, thrown by the revelation that Christophe Giacometti, infamous sex-god, was a bottom. But it was only a moment. Viktor was experienced in both roles, and was more than willing to give this a go, even if he was a little less experienced in this position. 

            The image of Christophe’s toned ass in front of him was almost enough to make Viktor hard. A few light strokes over his length and he was ready. He applied a generous amount of Christophe’s (strawberry scented) lube to his fingers, and finally reached for Chris's hips. With one hand, he stroked Chris's ass cheek, while the other crept closer to his entrance. Viktor's first finger slipped in easily, and so did the second, third, and even fourth. Viktor's mind raced, thinking of all of the deliciously sordid reasons Chris was so easily stretched. 

            Finally, Viktor removed his fingers and positioned himself. 

            "Ready?" He murmured, lining up his cock.

            Without a second's hesitation, Chris jerked backwards, taking Viktor's length all at once. He groaned. 

            “So soon, Vitya?” Christophe teased. Viktor responded by thrusting hard, shutting the younger man up.

            When Viktor finally settled into a rhythm, it was small and slow. Something in him was still shaken by the fact that this was his  _friend_ , not only that, but his friend that happened to be infamous for his sexuality. Gradually, he grew bolder, but Chris was still not responding the way Viktor wanted. He tried changing angles, and even sending a hand between Chris's legs.

            “Is this what you want?” He panted.

            Christophe looked over his shoulder and grinned fiercely. “No.”

            And just like that, the power shifted. Christophe took control, grinding and clenching and drawing moan after moan from Viktor.

            Viktor was utterly paralyzed with pleasure, unable to do anything but brace himself against the bed as Christophe inched him closer to climax. The rumors were true, apparently. Christophe was incredible.

            Viktor tried to delay his orgasm, embarrassed to come so quickly, but it was no use.

            “Oh, _Chris!”_ He cried as the wave of energy rolled across his body, leaving him panting and limp, gripping the footboard of the bed to keep himself standing. But Chris was relentless, rocking on Viktor’s cock even as it twitched and softened. Finally, as Viktor’s whole body began to shake, Christophe slowly crawled forward, freeing Viktor’s cock. When Chris turned around, Viktor realized to his humiliation that Chris hadn’t finished. Viktor could only blame it on his nerves. Well, that and the fact that he hadn’t been laid in over a year.

            Viktor wasn’t planning on leaving him unsatisfied, but Christophe didn’t even give him a chance to make that choice. Before Viktor’s cock had even finished softening, Christophe put a hand on Viktor’s face and pushed him off the bed.

            “You’re not done yet, bad boy.” Christophe whispered devilishly. “It’s my turn.”

            When Viktor looked up, he was met with the sight of Christophe’s cock not two inches from his face. Viktor grinned. Now _this_ he he knew how to do.

            Finding a kneeling position, Viktor backed Chris up to lean on the bed, knowing the younger man would need it for support by the time he was done with him. Viktor sensually ran his hands up Chris’s legs, grinning when Chris twitched in anticipation.

            “Patience…” Viktor clucked, parroting Chris's earlier admonishments.

            Ever so lightly, Viktor brushed his thumb across the tip of Chris’s cock and heard a gasp. _Finally,_ he was getting a response. With a coy glance upward, Viktor parted his lips and licked the entire length of Chris’s cock, base to tip. Once again, his partner shuddered, and Viktor heard a quiet _“fuck”_ escape his lips. Perfect.

            For the next several minutes, Viktor stroked and sucked and caressed Chris’s cock, never still for a moment. His hands wandered up Chris’s thighs, to his hips, down his gorgeous butt and back again. Viktor fell into rhythm to match Chris’s thrusts, but soon the younger man was moving erratically, gagging him. Viktor’s head bounced like a paddleball as Chris’s thrusts grew jerky and irregular. Once again, Chris was in control in the most unlikely situation. Viktor felt himself getting hard at the thought.

            Upon noticing this, Christophe gripped Viktor’s hair and growled as he held Viktor’s face against his hips. _One second. Two seconds. Ten seconds._ Viktor’s tongue kept working even as he grew desperate for a breath. Chris finally let him go only to begin thrusting into his mouth moments later. As a skater, Viktor had noticed a lack of stamina in Chris’s performance. But this… this was ruthless. Perhaps this was what he spent all his energy on.

            But that stamina was not without limits. Finally, hands buried in platinum hair, Chris let out a shuddering moan, and Viktor’s mouth was filled with hot bitterness. It dripped down his chin as Christophe pulled out, and he felt still more land across his face. Viktor noticed with satisfaction that the younger man was leaning heavily on the bed, legs shaking. Chris glanced down at Viktor’s cock. After a few ragged breaths, he heaved:

            “Ready for round two so soon, Vitya?”

            Viktor climbed to his feet and pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Christophe’s hips, his hardening cock pressing into his stomach.

            “Whenever you are.”


End file.
